


S.O.S.

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Tim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys has had a very bad day and needs his comfort things, but they're all unavailable. In a spiral, he reaches out for help, hoping the alpha he's only just started dating responds kindly.





	S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

> And answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Rhys practically ran into this apartment on Helios. His day had been too incredibly stressful and then he’d been cornered by an alpha on his way home. It was like they could tell he would be in heat soon. He slammed his door shut, locking it. His skin prickled, agitation coursing through him. With shaking hands, he went to the freezer to gorge on ice cream.

He was out of ice cream.

Rhys swore, feeling his resolve shattering. It would be okay, he’d just go to the blanket Timothy always used when he was over and he’d wrap himself in the alpha’s scent. They were only just dating, but they’d, but he’d been over enough that the blanket usually smelled incredible. He trudged to the couch and almost screamed.

The blanket was gone.

“What!? Where-” Tears filled his eyes. He remembered now. He’d spilled coffee on it and it had needed to be washed. He ran to the dryer and opened it, hoping there was still a trace of Tim. He only smelled detergent. Face buried in the soft material, Rhys sobbed.

He needed Tim, he was too stressed right now to recover properly. He wanted to hide in the safety of his closet and Tim. Slowly, he pulled up Tim’s number on his ECHO. He didn’t trust his voice, so he sent a text. He tried to keep it casual, but truthful.

Rhys cried a little harder as he informed Timothy about his ice cream debacle. Just salt on the wound. For a split moment as he waited for a response, he wondered if Tim would be irritated and not want to come over. They had only just had their fifth date, what if it was too sudden? He was Handsome Jack’s doppelganger, but Rhys had found him sweet and different from typical Hyperion alphas.

Worked up and terrified, he grabbed the blanket, along with any others he could hold. He went into his closet where he kept his nest, piling the blankets around the large, round pillow he’d bought specifically for the nest. He dropped Tim’s blanket to the side and then grabbed the comforter from his bed and wrapped himself in it. He crawled in and hid his face in his blankets, waiting anxiously.

* * *

Timothy rolled his eyes as he leaned against Jack’s desk, arms crossed. Jack paced, blithering on about some vault or another lead to a vault. Timothy didn’t care. Jack was always going on about vaults. He sighed quietly, letting his mind wander.

To the cute omega he’d been seeing recently. Rhys was intelligent, witty and full of sunshine. He always brightened up Tim’s day and it always gave him domestic ideas. He was sure Rhys wasn’t the type, but they _had_ only just began. Rhys was a sleek, Hyperion with cybernetics, and tattoos. Timothy had assumed he’d thought he was flirting with Handsome Jack when they’d met at the bar, but then Rhys had asked for his name. Rhys, though Hyperion, was different. He was sweet, silly, and had quite the addictive personality. He spent most of his money on socks and ice cream. Though he was slender, Timothy had found a secret he adored. Rhys had a small pudge he was sure was from all the ice cream. Timothy had wanted to kiss all over it the moment he’d found out, but he didn’t want to screw things up with Rhys. This was the first relationship he’d found with a kind, thoughtful person and he didn’t want to lose it.

His ECHO vibrated. It was Rhys. Timothy read it as Handsome Jack paced.

_I’m stressed out, I gotta nest and cuddle. Please come over? Could you also pick up some ice cream? I’m all out._

Timothy’s heart skipped and beat faster, his stomach flopping. For Rhys to ask him this early, he must be extremely stressed. He lifted from his seat on the desk and walked passed Handsome Jack.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving,” Tim said blandly. “Email me the cliff notes version." He left the office, forgetting everything except Rhys. He needed to stop by the store and get the omega’s ice cream, and then dinner and probably snacks. Rhys had a big sweet tooth, but he might want some salty snacks as well. He wasted no time. He grabbed one of the motorized carts Handsome Jack used and took off. It was just fast enough to make a difference.

He stopped at his favorite store and he made his rounds. He would get the ice cream last. He stopped at the deli and got fried chicken with potato wedges and mac and cheese. He’d seen these in Rhys’ fridge. He found some cookies, grabbing two different kinds. He found a bag of chips and a box of crackers. Then, swinging by the frozen section, he grabbed three of Rhys’ favorite flavors.

Hopping into the cart, he ignored the annoyed text from Jack, demanding he bring back the vehicle. Timothy was always stealing one of them, that’s why Jack had two, so he could bitch while he drove himself around.

Timothy made his way over to Rhys’, sending a text to alert him. The door would be unlocked. He arrived, parking the vehicle next to the door against the wall. He set the alarm on the cart and then tested the door. It was open and he locked it behind him. Rhys was nowhere to be found. He set the groceries on the counter, putting the ice cream away once he scooped two scoops from each into a bowl. Carrying it with him, he called for Rhys, not sure if he could be bold and roam the apartment. He didn’t see the omega anywhere in the front rooms, which left the bathroom or the bedroom. He would try the bedroom first.

Cautiously, he went in, calling for Rhys. He heard a quiet call from the walk in closet. The sight tore him apart. Rhys was curled in his nest, eyes red and puffy from crying. Tim wanted to find whoever had made Rhys like this and kill them. He was Handsome Jack after all, no one would be able to tell him no.

“Rhys?” he said gently. “I brought you ice cream, here eat this while I get more comfortable.

Slowly, Rhys blinked his eyes open, squinting through the dark closet at Timothy, illuminated by the bedroom light. He sat up and took the bowl. He stared at the ice cream for a long time before taking a tiny bite.

Timothy stripped off the layers he was forced to wear being Jack. He stripped all the way down to his underwear. Rhys’ eyes widened as he ate, watching, but staying silent. Timothy was built, thanks to a hard regimen of exercise. He went to Rhys, who moved over to make room for Tim. He caught sight of the blanket he always used and grabbed it, wrapping it around him.

“Get out of the comforter,” he said gently.

Rhys complied wriggling as best he could without setting down his ice cream. Laughing quietly, Tim pulled the comforter from around him and draped it in front of them, building it up to secure the nest. He pulled Rhys into his lap so the omega could rest against his chest.

Rhys let the bowl sit in his lap for a moment as he nuzzled into Tim’s neck, drawing in deep breaths of the alpha’s scent. “The… The blanket got coffee on it… I had to wash it…”

Timothy understood now. “I’m sorry, Rhys. I’ll scent it up good today.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden…” He sniffled and it killed Timothy.

Setting the bowl of ice cream to the side, Timothy pulled Rhys in for a kiss. He kissed Rhys for a while, holding the omega, rubbing his shoulders and arms. “You could never be a burden,” Tim said. “I’m really glad you asked me to come over.”

“You weren’t busy, were you?” Rhys asked, reaching for his ice cream.

Timothy grunted. “Not even close.” Timothy held Rhys as he ate. “I brought dinner as well, snacks too, sweet and salty.”

“Mmm,” Rhys sighed, snuggling closer to Tim. he rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “That sounds amazing. You’re the best, Tim, thank you.”

“I’ll do anything for you Rhys. I know that’s really forward, but I would."

Rhys sat up, looking at Timothy. Rhys kissed him, ice cream sticking to Tim’s lips. He licked the strawberry off. Rhys was smiling wide. “I feel the same way! You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met and I didn’t expect to panic so much when I didn’t have your scent around me…”

Timothy laughed, his hand rubbing Rhys’ thigh. “There is a fix to that.”

Rhys giggled and lay back onto Tim. “That sounds wonderful, but right now, can we just cuddle?”

“We can do whatever you need,” Tim smiled, holding Rhys close.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
